Many products requite multiple CMOS circuits or transistors that operate at different voltages. Sometimes, the voltage difference between these multiple circuits can be quite large. Accordingly, to prevent damage to electronic circuits or to prevent unsafe operation of electronic circuits, high voltage isolation may be required. Circuits manufactured using standard CMOS processing may not offer high voltage isolation, so if more than approximately 20 V of isolation is required, then special processes are or may be required that incorporate isolation using silicon on insulator (SOI) substrates, or junction and medium trench isolation. The cost per wafer area of these processes and substrates is high, the area taken by the isolation regions is large, and these processes may require long development times. For this reason they are usually not available until long after the state of the art of CMOS manufacturing has advanced. For example, this may lead to high voltage CMOS transistor circuits that are manufactured using manufacturing processes that are 5-10 years behind the current state of the art CMOS processing techniques.